You Can't Change The Past
by RiOtGiRl4443
Summary: After Danny Kessler breaks it off with Lizzie during senior year, how will that affect her summer, her relationships, or her life? Rated PG-13 for language CoMpLeTe! As of 111903!
1. In A Daze

Hey everyone! I've decided I'm going to delete "New Life, New Loves" from fanfiction.net. I don't have a lot of reviews on it and I did not intend on updating it in the first place. Also, I am deleting "The Summer My Life Turned From Duller To Color" since I finished it and don't really like the story line that much. But "How Camp Changed Everything" I'm keeping! Ok, I started a new story, obviously, so read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. If there are any other characters in my plot that are not in the show then I own them. If I don't own them I will state otherwise. ((Ok, that is the ONLY proper disclaimer I am doing for this story!!! Hehe))  
  
Story:  
  
Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, and David Gordon stood at their normal busstop with a few other younger kids. All three were excited. Today was the last day of their senior year in HighSchool. Miranda and Gordo were talking about where they were going after school with their boyfriend/girlfriend and Lizzie just stood there listening.  
  
"Well," Miranda started. "Ethan is taking me to this nice little Portuguese restaurant down Willawow Ave. It's called the Ria Mar. I hear they have they have the BEST lobster."  
  
"Well, me and Parker are going to the beach at around 8:00 to watch the sunset. There's nothing more romantic then that." Gordo looked up at the sky in a daze, but awoke from it when Lizzie snapped in front of his face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, so where's Danny taking you Li," Gordo didn't finish his sentence. He realized he made a terrible mistake. "Oh, Lizzie I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay Gordo. Danny and I broke up for the better." Lizzie said, trying hard to hold back tears.  
  
Lizzie and Danny Kessler had been going out since the ninth grade. Lizzie thought their relationship was going great. She even thought that they would eventually be married, but that wasn't the case. A few days before the prom, which he was supposed to take Lizzie to, Danny broke up with her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lizzie sat all alone on a park bench. She was meeting Danny here for some strange reason. When he called he sounded a little upset. Lizzie sat there for a few minutes until Danny rode up in his new Tiberon. He got out of the car and walked towards Lizzie with his head down. Lizzie shot staright up and started walking to him.  
  
"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sorry," He paused for a few seconds. "But it's over between us."  
  
Lizzie felt something explode inside of her. She didn't know what feeling it was. She didn't know what to feel. Upset? Angry? Dissapointed? Hurt? She didn't know what to say either, so she didn't say anything. She just sat down and silently cried to herself.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry," Danny said yet again. "It's just the way it has to be."  
  
"So who is it?" Lizzie asked, referring to another girl she thought he wanted to date.  
  
Danny looked to his feet and said, "Claire."  
  
"Right, I umm, I gotta go." Lizzie got up and started to walk away.  
  
"See you later?" Danny asked, with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie started. "When pigs fly out of my ass two-by-three."  
  
Danny laughed at this but then realized that what she said meant "no way in hell". This upset him a little but thought that it was for their own good. This thought only comforted him for a little while until he realized it was a huge mistake.  
  
They both walked away in different directions.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Lizzie ended her daze when she noticed Mirand'as hand being waved in front of her face.  
  
"Come on Lizzie!" She yelled. "The bus is here!"  
  
Lizzie walked up the stairs and wondered why they even took the bus. Gordo had a car that he could take them in. The thrio found a three seater and rode to school with Miranda and Gordo talking about what they were doing that night, and Lizzie, once again, in a daze of previous events.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ever since Danny broke up with her a few weeks ago, Lizzie spent an awful lot of time at the park. Which was good because it was always empty and it short walking distance because she didn't have a car.  
  
One day Lizzie walked home and signed online to find out that Miranda, Parker, and Danny were on.  
  
EthanzBabii2007: Liz!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Hey Miranda! Oh my god look who's online.  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Liz dun worry about him. You'll get over it.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: But what if he Ims me?  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Ummmm.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Oh god he just did.  
  
Lizzie looked at her front screen and saw an Instant Message from Danny. She was reluctant to respond it.  
  
LizziesMyBaby1: Hey lizzie.  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself. "I see he hadn't changed his screen name yet." She said outloud to no one.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Danny  
  
LizziesMyBaby1: Ok I'll just cut to the chase, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broke it off with you.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: What did Claire turn you down?  
  
LizziesMyBaby1: Well, yes.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Aww, well that's too bad. You broke up with me for her, so obviously you wanted her more. So go chase after her instead of graveling at my feet.  
  
LizziesMyBaby1: Lizzie, I didn't know what I wanted then, and I didn't realize that I had it all going for me. Lizzie I love you.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Aww, that's really sweet but, I still stand by what I said. I'll take you back when pigs fly putta my ass two-by-three.  
  
Lizzie didn't really want to deal with him so she decided to block him and go back to talking to Miranda, who's screen had been flashing for a few minutes.  
  
EthanzBabi2007: What'd he say??  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Lizzie???  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Hello are you there? What's going on??  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Lol, sorry Miranda, he wants me back.  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Oh my god, are you gonna take him back?  
  
Angel_Baby4097: No! I'm not that insane! Please you should know me by now! I didn't even take Gordo back whe he dumped me!  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Yeah, true. Well I g2g, I'll talk to ya later! Lylas!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Bye bye, xoxo!  
  
EthanzBabi2007 has signed off 4:13:45.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Lizzie woke from her daze when the bus came to a stop, indicating they were at school. During the school day she ran into Danny countless times. The had almost all the same classed, except for P.E which was when he had wood working, and every time their eyes made conract he would smile, and Lizzie would turn her head away. She did not want to be pulled in by his charm again. She did admit that he was hott though, but not hott enough to stare at him for hours like she had been so stupid to do for the past four years, or so she thought.  
  
Eventually during the day Danny decided to confront her.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were at their lockers getting books for their next classes while Gordo walked Parker to her Calculus class, which he was also in.  
  
"Miranda I can't keep my mind off of him. Everywhere I go he is there, and it doesn't help that we are in all of the same classes! The only time I didn't see him was P.E, but he was still all I thought about!." Miranda listened to Lizzie go on and on about Danny until he walked up.  
  
Miranda gave Lizzie a glare and Lizzie knew exactly what it said. "He's right behind me isn't he?"  
  
Miranda nodded and walked away.  
  
"Danny listen, I'm not going to take you back." Lizzie said, but soon realized that that was not what he wanted anymore.  
  
"Oh, no, that's not what I wanted to ask you about," Danny started. "See I realized that you would never take me back and that there was no point on me following you anymore, I'm just here to give you all of your stuff back that was in my locker."  
  
Danny reached into his backpack and pulled out Lizzie's items. A blue and pink sweater, lip gloss, a hat, a picture of her that she had given to him, and a picture of the both of them on the last date thye ever went on.  
  
"Here," He said while giving her the picture of the two of them. "I thought you might want it to look back on what you lost."  
  
Danny walked away looking mighty pleased with himself, as if he intended to hurt Lizzie. Lizzie just slumped to the ground and did as she had done often these past few weeks, cried silently to herself.  
  
So how'd you like the first chapter? Soryr if there are any grammatical errors, my spelling and grammar check on Microsoft Word doesn't work. Review my story!!! -Andi 


	2. An Old Favorite

Hey everyone! Here's a new update!  
  
Disclaimer: I might own something.Like, THE PARK!! YEAH! I own the park!! Hehe **Does a little jiggy dance**  
  
Story:  
  
All the way home on the bus, Lizzie could only think about Danny. Not that she hated him, or held any grudge against him, but that now that he wasn't groveling at her feet anymore, she wanted him back. But she knew he wasn't going to take her back and decided to move on with her life. The bus came to a stop for the last time this year to let Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and some other kids off. Lizzie and Miranda said their good-bye's and went their separate waiys, as did Gordo and Miranda because he was walking with Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Lizzie said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie I know you're upset. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"Because it'll just make me think even more and that's not what I want right now!" This outburst from Lizzie took Gordo aback. He took a step back and just looked at her shocked. "Gordo, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But you weren't there today."  
  
"There today when?" Gordo asked, still confused.  
  
"Gordo, I didn't realize this until today. All the time when Danny was groveling at my feet and begging for me to take him back, I still loved him. But today, he gave me back all my stuff that was in his locker and gave me a picture of him and me on our last date and said 'You might want this to look back on what you lost.'" Gordo let Lizzie finish explaining before he spoke up.  
  
"Lizzie, you can't let him get to you like this. You gotta move on. You're whole life is not Danny Kessler." Gordo tried to comfort her, but it did not work.  
  
"He was for the last four years," Lizzie started. "Listen I gotta go, have fun on your date."  
  
Lizzie ran off down the street to her house. When she entered she was greeted by all of her family.  
  
"Oh look! The aliens back from her 'How To Be Human' lessons!" Matt teased.  
  
"Shut up worm!" Lizzie yelled, then ran upstairs into her room and just sat on her bed. She knew she would be bored for the rest of the night because all of her friends were going on dates. She had only one resort.  
  
Kate Sanders.  
  
Her and Kate had come closer over the years. Kate no longer taunted her and Lizzie no longer thought Kate was a snob. She decided to go online and see if Kate was on, and to her luck, she was.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Hey Kate  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Oh hey Liz!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Hey I was wondering, you doing anything tonight?  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Nope, free as a bird!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Cool, you wanna hang out or something?  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Sure, what do you want to do?  
  
Angel_Baby4097: I don't care, just anything to get my mind off Danny.  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Oh yeah I heard about that, I'm sorry.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: It's okay, I'm starting to get over it. So meet at my house in an hour?  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Sure, I'm gonna go now to get ready, see ya then!  
  
Angel_baby4097: Bye bye.  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO had signed off 3:05:34PM.  
  
Lizzie also signed off the computer because no one was online that was worth talking to. She rummage through her closet to find the right outfit to wear. She did and went into her bathroom to change. She came out about a half hour later wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped tank top and a white mini-skort. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with strands of hair flowing over her face. Lizzie walked over to her vanity mirror and applied light pink shadow to her eyes and a clear gloss on her lips. She glanced at herself and approved of the way she looked.  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock and realized she had about twenty minutes until Kate got there so she decided to go back online. As soon as she signed on, Gordo IMed her.  
  
MrDirector2You: Heya McGuire  
  
Angel_Baby4079: Hey Gordo  
  
MrDirector2You: You wanna hang out before I go on my date tonight?  
  
Angel_Baby4079: Sure, Kate's coming to my house in like twenty minutes so you can come over whenever.  
  
MrDirector2You: Well I'm bored stiff over here so I'll be over in like 5 minutes ok?  
  
Angel_Baby4079: Sure whatever  
  
MrDirector2You: Liz are you sure you're okay?  
  
Angel_Baby4079: Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  
  
MrDirector2You: All right, well I'll see you in a few minutes  
  
MrDirector2You has signed off 3:48:37PM.  
  
Lizzie put an away message up that indicated she was waiting for people to come over and layed down on her with only one thing on her mind, Danny. No matter what she did or where she went she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Dammit why me? Why me?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" Lizzie screamed to no one in particular. Lizzie flopped back on her pillow and almost half fell asleep.  
  
**Downstairs**  
  
Gordo rang the doorbell to the McGuire residence and waited for a few seconds for someone to answer the door.  
  
"Oh hey Gordo," Mrs. McGuire said when she opened the door. "Lizzie didn't tell me you were dropping by.  
  
"No we just got done talking a few minutes ago," Gordo started to walk to the stairs but remembered something. "Oh yeah I think Lizie mentioned that Kate was coming by too, just in case you didn't know." Gordo said to Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Ok thanks Gordo."  
  
Gordo walked upstairs and when he reached the top he was greeted by Lizzie's little brother, Matt.  
  
"Gordo isn't it great that summer's here?" Matt asked him with a mischevious look on his face like he's going to pull another trick on Lizzie.  
  
"Listen Matt, whatever you're thinking of doing to Lizzie, don't. She had a pretty rough last few weeks." Gordo explained. Matt just stood there confused and payed no heed to what Gordo told him.  
  
Gordo knocked on the door to Lizzie's room because it was shut but got no answer so he decided to walk in. When he did he found Lizzie sleeping in her bed.  
  
"Wow," He whispered to himself. "Two minutes and she already passed out."  
  
Gordo walked over to her bed and sat down on it and just watched her sleep.  
  
'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.' Gordo thought to himself. He decided to let her sleep until Kate got there and signed onto his screen name. When he did, he saw Parker online.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Hey hun!  
  
MrDirector2You: Hey Parker.Excited for tonight?  
  
Lil2Short4U: As excited as ever! Hey, where'd your profile go? I'm not in it.  
  
MrDirector2You: I know, I'm at Lizzie's house.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Oh, ok, well then I'll just let you go. I have to get ready for tinight anyways. Bye! I love you!  
  
MrDirector2You: Bye bye, love you too  
  
Lil2Short4U has signed off 4:01:65PM.  
  
Just as Gordo was signing off his screen name he heard Lizzie say something.  
  
"No, no, don't leave me, no!" Gordo looked over to Lizzie and saw she was still sleeping. He ran over to her and woke her up,  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie wake up." He gently shook her and that woke her up instantly.  
  
Lizzie shot up from her sleeping position and immediately started crying.  
  
"Lizzie it's okay, you were only dreaming." Gordo pulled Lizzie into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes except for Lizzie crying and the occasional 'Shh' or 'It's okay' from Gordo.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started, her eyes still red from crying. "I can't live without him."  
  
"Lizzie don't think that. Yes you can. You are now aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah but I feel like a piece of shit! One that's been walked on, and stuck to a kid's shoe then scrubbed off only to end up on a garden fence or a wall. Gordo I hate feeling like this! I need him back." Lizzie plopped down into her bean bag chair and looked at the floor.  
  
"Lizzie, don't think less of yourself than what you really are. You are a great person. You were there for me all the times I needed you, like when Parker wouldn't go out with me because I was short, or when I was grounded from using an invalid credit card, well now I'm gonna be here for you," Gordo looked down and thought of what to say next. "Lizzie, if he doesn't want you, then it's his loss, not yours. You are a great person and any guy would be lucky to be with you."  
  
"But Gordo, my time ran out, school ended and there are basically no other guys left in the world. Most couples who get married get together in high school. Gordo what if I never get married? What if I never have any kids?" Lizzie paused for a moment. "Gordo what if I die alone?"  
  
"Lizzie you'll never die alone, that's what me and Miranda are here for. And Parker and Ethan and Kate and Tudgeman. Lizzie were all here for you."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Lizzie popped up like her perky old self, "So I wonder what's taking Kate so long?"  
  
Right at that moment, there was a knock on Lizzie's door.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"It's me, Kate."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Come on in Kate, door's open."  
  
Kate walked in the door and looked more beautiful then ever. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well," Gordo started. "We figured we'd go to an old favorite. The Digital Bean."  
  
So, you like? Dislike? Well tell me and review the darn thing!!! -Andi 


	3. What Happened, Happened

Hey everyone! I got one review so far for this story! Come on people review review REVIEW!! Hehe, well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I - Am - A - Robot - Who - Does - Not - Own - Lizzie - McGuire.  
  
Story:  
  
-Previously-  
  
"Lizzie you'll never die alone, that's what me and Miranda are here for. And Parker and Ethan and Kate and Tudgeman. Lizzie were all here for you."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Lizzie popped up like her perky old self, "So I wonder what's taking Kate so long?"  
  
Right at that moment, there was a knock on Lizzie's door.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"It's me, Kate."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Come on in Kate, door's open."  
  
Kate walked in the door and looked more beautiful then ever. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well," Gordo started. "We figured we'd go to an old favorite. The Digital Bean."  
  
-Back To The Story-  
  
"Wow," Kate said as the walked into the Digital Bean. "I can't even remember the last time I was here."  
  
"I know me neither," Lizzie added. "Actually," Lizzie's once bright smile grew dimmer. "I can."  
  
Lizzie found a table and plopped down into one of the blue chairs.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong?" Kate asked sympathetically.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing just a stupid memory." Lizzie lied, she didn't think the memory was stupid at all.  
  
"Lizzie was it,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean the day I,"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And that was when you,"  
  
"Now do you know why I never came back here Gordo?!"  
  
Kate looked very confused at the two squabbling back and forth. She didn't know what on earth they were talking about since Lizzie finished every sentence Gordo started.  
  
"Ok, what happened the last time you were here Lizzie?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well, it was four years ago."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Gordo come on!" A hyper 14 year old Lizzie squealed. Her and Gordo were currently dating and she thought the world couldn't get any better than this.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gordo followed Lizzie into the Digital Bean, passing Parker Mackenzie on his way in.  
  
"Come on," Lizzie started. "Let's go sit down."  
  
"Tell me again Lizzie, WHY doesn't Miranda ever come here with us anymore?" Gordo asked, wondering as to why the trio kind of split up temporarily ever since the two started dating.  
  
"Miranda figured since now that we're dating that she should give us some time to ourselves." Lizzie explained.  
  
'Well that won't last long.' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
The two talked about random things like movies, music, school, classes, TV, and friends for a while until Lizzie realized that they had not gotten any food yet. Periodically during their conversations Gordo's mind would wander off.  
  
'I gotta tell her, I just gotta.' Was what Gordo thought to himself most of the time.  
  
"Lizzie I," Gordo started, but Lizzie cut him off.  
  
"Gordo do you want anything to drink?" Lizzie asked, already up from her seat.  
  
"No, let me get the drinks, I am afterall the guy." Gordo said, half getting up.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. "How about, you give me the money, and I get to get the drinks. That way we're even."  
  
Gordo smiled at Lizzie's way of thinking, and handed her $5.00 for drinks for the two of them.  
  
While Lizzie was up Gordo saw Parker at the next table and decided to talk to her.  
  
"So when are you going to tell her?" Parker asked, leaning as far over from her seat as she could.  
  
"When the time is right," Gordo started. "Parker I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Lizzie had gotten back sooner than Gordo thought and heard what he last said. "Don't want to hurt who Gordo? Me?"  
  
Gordo got up from leaning over to talk to Parker and put his full attention on Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I have something to tell you." Gordo confessed, his heart racing from nervousness.  
  
"Hmm?" Lizzie asked, slightly arching her neck to the side?  
  
"Well, I guess there is no easy way to say this. But I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Lizzie was hurt, she didn't expect this from her best friend.  
  
"Gordo, why?" She asked.  
  
"Listen Lizzie I'm sorry. I still want us to be friends it's just, all my life I wanted to go out with you so badly. Well know that I am, I realize I liked you better as a friend than as a girlfriend."  
  
"All right, fine, that's cool." Lizzie said, tears swelling up in the back of her eyes.  
  
"So, can we still be friends?" Gordo asked, very hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever." Lizzie got up from the table and walked with her head down all the way to the door. Or at least that's what she intended to do. On her way there she bumped into a waitor and fell flat on her back. The food that the waitor was carrying fell on top of her, leaving her in a sticky mess. Everyone started laughing and Lizzie shot up and ran out as fast as she could. Gordo tried to run after her but figured to give her some time.  
  
Eventually they worked things out and agreed it was better to be just friends, after Gordo begged her to be his girlfriend about twenty more times. After Danny asked Lizzie out and she said yes, Gordo asked Parker out and they have been going out since.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Wow," Kate said. "That really happpened to you."  
  
"Yeah, it did," Lizzie looked down and shook her head in disbelief. "And you wondered why I never came back here." She said to Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie I told you I was sorry!" Gordo yelled in his own defense.  
  
"I know, I know! I was just kidding. What happened happened and there's nothing you can do to change it. So you just have to accept it and move on with your life."  
  
After Lizzie said that Gordo gave her a glare. Lizzie knew what it meant, it meant to listen to your own advice.  
  
The trio went back to Lizzie's house and Gordo eventually had to go to get ready for his date with Parker, but Kate ended up sleeping over. And all night those words rang in Lizzie's mind.  
  
'What happened happened and there's nothing you can do to change it. You you have to accept it and move on with your life.'  
  
Chap. 3, DONE! I think what Lizzie said had a nice touch don't you think? Hehe, well keep looking back for chapter four which should be up and running soon! -Andi 


	4. Sleepovers At 18?

I'm back everyone! Expect quite a few updates tonight because I don't plan on sleeping! Once I finish chapter five of this fanfic I'm going to start a new one. It will be called "My Alien" based on the song by Simple Plan. It's not a song-fic though. But a science-fiction fanfiction. Hehe. Wlel keep checking back for more updates and new stories! Adios!  
  
Sorry if this chapter is a little dull, but I need ideas to lead to my main idea!  
  
Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer, yeah.  
  
Story:  
  
[[A.n: The first part of this fanfiction is kind of like details to the last two paragraph's in chapter 3]]  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie yelled when they walked in the door. "We're back!"  
  
"Ok honey, just go on upstairs." Mrs. McGuire responded.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Kate walked upstairs into Lizzie's room and sat down in different places.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Kate called. "How come you never told anyone your little incident at the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Well for one Kate almost everyone knew since a lot of people were there, and two, do you remember what you used to be like?!" All three of them laughed at that statement, since all three of them remembered that Kate used to be a bossy snob.  
  
**1 Hour Later**  
  
No one noticed how fast the time flew when they were talking. They talked about anything imaginable. College, friends, boyfriends and girlfriends, but the one subject they tried to avoid was Danny. Although he did come up a few times in the conversation.  
  
"So Liz, what are you gonna spend your summer doing?" Gordo asked after he and Kate declared what they were mostly going to do, hang out with Parker and Tudgeman.  
  
"Well, it would be a lot easier for me to answer that if I had a boy friend to spend time with." Lizzie said, flopping back on her bed while the other two giggled.  
  
"Hey Liz can I use your computer?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie was kind of in another daze when she answered him. "Yeah, sure go right ahead."  
  
"All right thanks." Gordo got up from his comforatable seat he had been sitting in foe the past hour and signed onto his screen name. To his luck, Parker was on.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Gordo where are you?! I've been calling you since forever!!  
  
MrDirector2You: Sorry sweetie! I'm still at Lizzie's!  
  
Lil2Short4U: Oh, well don't forget about tonight!  
  
MrDirector2You: Don't worry, I won't. Actually I'm probably going to leave in a few minutes to get ready. So I'll see you at seven?  
  
Lil2Short4U: Sounds GREAT! Bye Bye, Love you!  
  
MrDirector2You: Bye, love you too.  
  
Gordo signed off his screen name and stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Listen guys I'm gonna go. Gotta go get ready for tinight." Gordo announced.  
  
Lizzie was still in her daze lying on her bed, she just kind of waved and mumbled something. "All right, see ya later."  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
"Bye Kate, bye Lizzie, if you can hear me." Lizzie put a thumbs up to indicate that she did and Gordo left the room.  
  
"Hey Kate." Lizzie called, still half in her daze.  
  
"Yeah?" Kate answered.  
  
Lizzie fully sat up on her bed. "Do you think that Gordo would ever break up with Parker, like he broke up with me 4 years ago."  
  
"No because who would he be breaking up with her for? From the sound of your story it sounded like he broke up with you for Parker." Kate explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lizzie paused for a few seconds. "Hey you wanna spend the night? Because I know I will be totally bored!"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Kate replied. "I have no plans."  
  
"All right let's go ask my mom then." The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jo McGuire was.  
  
"Mom can Kate sleep over tonight?" Lizzie's mom gave her a look that she didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Lizzie, you're eighteen and going into college this fall, and you'rew having a sleepover?" Lizzie's mom looked confused.  
  
"Mom we're both bored out of our minds." Lizzie stated.  
  
"All right, Kate call your mom and tell her you're staying."  
  
Lizzie and Kate walked into the lvingroom since that's where the phone was and Kate dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" Her mom said when she picked up.  
  
"Hey mom it's me. I'm gonna spend the night at Lizzie's Okay? .. Yeah I know .. Mmhmm .. Anytime is fine .. No no boys .. Mom I have a boyfriend! .. All right .. Yeah .. Love you too .. Bye .. Bye mom .. Mom goodbye!" Kate hung up the phone in frustration. "Damn she never stops talking!"  
  
Lizzie laughed and thw two went upstairs.  
  
"Come on let's see if any one is online." Lizzie announced and they both walked over to the computer.  
  
Lizzie sat down in her chair and moved the mouse so the screen saver would turn off. Lizzie was surprised when she saw that Gordo hadn't signed off of his screen name.  
  
"Wait, isn't that," Kate started. [[A.n: Finished sentence: Gordo's Buddy List?]]  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"Do you think he," [[A.n: did that on purpose?]]  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Should we," [[A.n: Sign off if it?]]  
  
"Defenitely not."  
  
"Whoa," Kate said. "That was scary."  
  
Lizzie laughed, she guess Kate had forgotten how close the two had come during highschool.  
  
Just then, an IM from Parker popped up.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Gordo, we need to talk. It's about Lizzie.  
  
Lil2Short4U: I don't think you guys should be friends. I mean she;s taking up all of OUR time and she just gets in the way. I mean, you broke off your relationship with her four years ago, why not repeat history and do the same now?  
  
Lil2Short4U: Gordo are you there?  
  
Both Lizzie and Kate couldn't believe what they were reading. Parker wanted him to end a long time relationship because she wants him all to herself.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Gordo? Where are you?  
  
MrDirector2You: I gotta go. See you later.  
  
Lizzie signed off of his screen name immediately after she sent that instant message.  
  
"Lizzie, what should we tell Gordo?" Kate asked.  
  
"We're not going to tell him," Lizzie looked dignified with her decision. "Because if we tell him he is just going to think that I'm trying to break them up. Let Parker tell him so he knows the truth from the source."  
  
Kate nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Now come on," Lizzie walked back to the computer. "Let's see who's online."  
  
They signed onto both of their screen names since Lizzie had AIM+, but they signed onto Lizzie's first. No one was online except for Ethan who had an away message up and Parker who they didn't want to talk to right now.  
  
"Should I," Lizzie started. [[A.n: Finished sentence: IM her?]]  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Should I pretend like," [[ A.n: I don't know anything?]]  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"Wow you are," [[A.n: Good.]]  
  
"I know I am." The two girls laughed at how they were getting to be so much alike. Just as Lizzie turned her attention back to the computer, a window popped up.  
  
Lil2Short4U: I know what you're up to.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: What are you talking about?  
  
Lil2Short4U: Ever since Danny broke up with you you've been trying to steal Gordo from me. You even invited him to your house today!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Uhh, Parker, he's at my house EVERYDAY. And has been for the past like 14 years.  
  
Lil2Short4U: Sure, sure. Excuses, excuses. I just suggest you watch your back McGuire. Because if you so much as come near Gordo, it won't be pretty.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Parker Gordo is one of my closest friends! I'm not trying to steal him from you!  
  
Lil2Short4U: Whatever  
  
Lil2Short4U has signed off 6:07:59PM.  
  
"Wow," Kate said. "She's worse than me."  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself." Lizzie hit Kate with a pillow and this started the most outrageous pillow fight.  
  
Lizzie and Kate did normal sleepover activities. Listened to music, swapped stories and gossip, ate TONS of snacks, and before they knew it it was almost 12:00.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie heard an IM noise from the computer.  
  
"Who would be on this late besides us?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The IM that popped up terrified and shocked Lizzie.  
  
MrDirector2You: Lizzie I don't think we can be friends anymore.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! HAHA!!! Muahahahaha!!! I know I'm evil!! But don't worry, there will be another update SOON!! Oh yeah I'm starting a new story. It's going to be called "My Alien" based on the song by Simple Plan. But it is not a song-fic. More like a science fistion fan fiction. Sort of like the movie Kapax if you have evr heard of it or seen it. It'll be interetsing. Nothing like you've ever read before on this site! See ya! REVIEW!!! -Andi 


	5. Miranda's Plan Of Action

Hey everyone! I guess I'm not keeping you in suspence for that long huh? Yeah because I just wrote and posted chapter 4 so it's really only a few minutes! Hehe, well read on and find out what Gordo means by that!  
  
Story: ((Once again, screw the disclaimer))  
  
-Previously-  
  
Lizzie and Kate did normal sleepover activities. Listened to music, swapped stories and gossip, ate TONS of snacks, and before they knew it it was almost 12:00.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie heard an IM noise from the computer.  
  
"Who would be on this late besides us?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The IM that popped up terrified and shocked Lizzie.  
  
MrDirector2You: Lizzie I don't think we can be friends anymore.  
  
-Back To The Present-  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Gordo, did Parker tell you to say that?  
  
MrDirector2You: Yes, and quite frankly I agree with her. You take up all of my time that I could be spending with Parker. And me and Parker think that you are trying to brake us up because you are on the rebound with Danny.  
  
Lizzie and Kate looked at the screen astonished. They didn't excpect this sort of behavior from Gordo.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Gordo I never was trying to brake you guys up! All I asked for was you to come over my house today! And Parker suddenly thinks that your relationship is in jeapordy? Gordo trust me, I would never try to brake you up with someone you love.  
  
"Parker on the other hand," Lizzie said and the girls laughed remembering that Parker was the one who persuaded Gordo to brake up with Lizzie four years ago.  
  
MrDirector2You: Lizzie I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be.  
  
MrDirector2You signed off 12:04:56AM.  
  
"SHIT!" Lizzie yealled.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie calm down," Kate took over the computer while Lizzie vented on her bed. "I'll set him straight."  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Listen Gor-dork, I don't know what your problem is but, actually I do know what your problem is. It's Parker. Gordo she manipulated you four years ago and she's manipulating you now. You and Lizzie have been best friends longer than NY OF US can remember, and you go and do this to her? Do you know how badly you hurt her?  
  
MrDirector2You: Look I'm sorry if I hurt her but it's the way it has to be. It's for the good of both of us.  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: So you think losing her best friend is good for her? Gordo she just lost her boy friend of four years, I don't think she is willing to lose her best friend of EIGHTEEN YEARS.  
  
MrDirector2You: Kate, I know you want to help Lizzie but some things just have to come to an end. And now is the time for mine and Lizzie's friendhsip to come to an end.  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Because Parker told you to? Right?  
  
MrDirector2You: No, Parker didn't tell me to!  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Oh bull shit Gordo, bull fucking shit. Did you know that you forgot to sign off your screen name when you left here?  
  
MrDirector2You: I did? Oops. You guys signed off right?  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Yeah after we saw the screen flashing and Parker telling you that she thinks you shouldn't be friends with Lizzie anymore.  
  
MrDirector2You: You guys looked at my personal stuff? How dare you!  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Yeah well we wouldn't have if you didn't leave your personal stuff inside Lizzie's personal computer. Y'know what's gotten into you? Things have been fine for the past four years? What makes right now any different?  
  
MrDirector2You: Kate, all my life I've been the one giving the advice, helping the other party. Well that wasn't the case for the past four years because Lizzie had Danny. And now that he's gone she thinks she can just run back to me? No! I have my own life!  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Yeah but she needs help with hers and if you were any sort of a friend you would apologize to her and help her!  
  
MrDirector2You: I'm sorry, I can't.  
  
WaLkInGxBeAuTyO: Gordo you really are a piece of work you know that? Because I know for a fact that Parker set you up to this. It's just one afternoon your helping your best friend then the next night after you come back from a date with the one person that ahets Lizzie the most and that wants Lizzie out of your life the most, you decide to turn on her and I wanna know why!  
  
MrDirector2You: Kate I can't tell you why. Now I'm going to bed. G'night.  
  
MrDirector2You has signed off 12:16:04AM.  
  
"Lizzie I know there is something behind all of this," Kate startedm turning her attention from the IM window that still resided on Lizzies's screen. "And I wanna get to the bottom of it."  
  
"Thanks Kate," Lizzie got up from her position on her bed and gave Kate a hug. "You know you might turn out to be a better friend then Gordo ever was.  
  
"Girl anyone can be a batter friend than him at this point," Kate paused for a second. "I think we need to call Miranda."  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't she online?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, I saw her sign on in my conversation with Gordo. We need to ask her to come over."  
  
Lizzie walked over to the computer for the hundreth time that night and double clicked on Miranda's screen name.  
  
Angel_Baby4097: We have a system 7 in the RD. Come over?  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Be there in a flash!  
  
Angel_Baby4097: Gracias Chica! [[A.n: Grasias Chica means "Thanks girl"]]  
  
EthanzBabi2007: Denada! Hasta Luego! [[A.n: "Welcome! See you soon!]]  
  
EthanzBabi2007 has signed off 2:18:45AM.  
  
Kate started at the IM screen confused. "We have a System 7 is RD?"  
  
"It's code," Lizzie explained. "It means 'We have a problem with Gordo in relationship department'. Gordo is sytem 7, Miranda is system 12, and I am system 2."  
  
"Any other people in your little "system"?" Kate asked.  
  
"Oh sure. Only me, Gordo, and Miranda know the codes but you're system 9, Tudge is system ×, Parker is system 00, and Ethan is system 1."  
  
"Oh. All righty then." Kate and Lizzie wlaked downstairs to wait for Miranda so no onw would wake up when she knocked. Which luckily no one did. Miranda made it to the house in one piece and the three girls went upstairs to show Miranda what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda said after reading all three of the conversations between Lizzie and Parker, Lizzie and Gordo, and Kate and Gordo.  
  
"I know it's awful. Miranda do you think he will listen to you if you tell him that everything Parker said is a lie?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know," Miranda said. "He only had two girl friends before Parker, you and Brooke and remember how he was with Brooke?"  
  
"Defensive." Lizzie and Kate said in unison.  
  
"Right, so coming at him with it would not be the good plan of action." Lizzie loved the way Miranda thought out stuff carefully. Lizzie just piled everything into one compartment in her brain and let it all pile up until it over loaded and exploded then she has a breakdown and goes nuts.  
  
"So, what do you propose we do?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well we shouldn't go through Gordo, so I say go through Parker." Miranda had a smirk on her face that indicated she was pleased with her work.  
  
"Well I can't do it because she isn't too fond of me." Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Parker were tight once," Miranda added in. "I'll talk to her. And I'll get her to confess everything without her even suspecting a thing.  
  
"Miranda you are the greatest!" Lizzie squealed then jumped on Miranda.  
  
"I know, I know." The three girls laughed until their stomache's hurt then decided it was time to go to sleep.  
  
They all dozed off and dreamed the night away, Lizzie about Danny, Miranda about her plan of action, and Kate about Middle School.  
  
There you go! A little shorter than last chapter but still pretty long!! For once actually like where my stories are going! Hehe, review!! And look back for "My Alien". 


	6. Dreams

I'm back everyone! Sorry for the pause, I was just thinking of some ideas for this chapter and for some new stories! Hehe, well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own their dreams! Only because I have had these dreams but I slightly altered them to make them fit into my story! Hehe, aren't I smart?  
  
**Lizzie*s Dream ((In Lizzie's P.O.V))**  
  
Danny and some other girl were at a rollar skating rink, I don't know which one though, and I didn't know who the girl was. But every 10 or so minutes he would leave where she was and wouldn't come back for about a half hour. She started to wonder where he went and asked him when he came back.  
  
"Danny where do you keep going?" She asked.  
  
"Uhh," He started, nervously. "Bathroom?"  
  
"For a half hour every ten minutes?"  
  
"Hey can't a guy get some privacy?!" He yelled, then flipped over the table they were sitting at.  
  
"Danny calm down!" She screamed, but no one heard her. No one but me.  
  
((That is where Lizzie's dream ended.))  
  
**Miranda's Dream ((In Miranda's P.O.V))**  
  
I was alone. I didn't know where I was but I was waiting for someone.  
  
Parker was that someone.  
  
She eventually showed up and started asking all kinds of questions.  
  
"Where are we? What do you want? Does this involve Gordo?"  
  
I didn't answer either of her questions. "Did you set Lizzie up?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She tried to act confused.  
  
"Did you make Gordo hate Lizzie?" I asked once more.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated.  
  
I don't know why, but I just got up and walked away. Away from the situation, away from Parker, and away from the unknown place.  
  
((This is where Miranda's dream ends.))  
  
**Kate's Dream ((In Kate's P.O.V))** [[A.n: Kate's dream isn't really that relevant to the story.]]  
  
We were all in Middle School. But for some reason, I was hanging out with Miranda and Gordo and Lizzie was hanging out with Claire and Ethan, and all the rest of the popular people. They walked towards us.  
  
"Oh look, it's the goon squad!" She squealed. "Where'd you get that sweater Miranda? Bargain Hunting?"  
  
"You better stop making fun of them!" I yelled, in an attempt to stick up for Miranda and Gordo. Lizzie just pushed me with her index finger and I fell to the ground. I now knew how Lizzie felt during Middle School . . .  
  
((This is where Kate's dream ends.))  
  
The three girls woke up at the exact same time and shot up into a sitting position. Kate spoke first.  
  
"Lizzie I am so sorry for the way I treated you in Middle School!" She yelled.  
  
"Kate what are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, questionable.  
  
"My dream, I dreampt you were me and I was you, and now I know how mad you felt because of what I did to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. We're friends now." The two hugged and Miranda just sat there in silence.  
  
"Randa are you okay?" Lizzie asked concerned for her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just analyzing." Miranda replied.  
  
"Well what was your dream about?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well I was somewhere, I don't know where, and Parker showed up. I asked her about Gordo and what he did to you, Lizzie, and she wouldn't answer me, then I just walked away." Miranda and Lizzie were confised by this. Miranda had never walked away from anything in her life.  
  
"Wow, what do you think it means?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know, do dreams usually come true?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Sometimes," Lizzie stated, then continued to speak. "You want to hear my dream?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kate and Miranda said in unison.  
  
"Well it wasn't about me. It was about Danny and some girl. They were at a rollar rink but every 10 or so minutes Danny would leave her and not come back for a while. She questioned him about it and he got all mad and flipped over the table."  
  
"Oh my god," Miranda clasped her hands to her mouth. "Do you have any idea who the girl was?"  
  
"Nope." Lizzie shook her head.  
  
Kate yawned and asked. "Damn what time is it?"  
  
They all looked at the clock and said in unison. "4:15."  
  
"We might as well get up now," Lizzie said, half out of her sleeping bag. "We won't be able to sleep with all the information we have.  
  
"Amen to that." Miranda replied.  
  
The three girls went downstairs and Lizzie made some hot-cocoa. Together they sat down on the couch and were silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm gunna go see if Gordo's online." Lizzie started to get off the couch when Miranda pulled her back down.  
  
"Save your evergy it's 4:30 in the morning." She reminded her.  
  
"O yeah," Lizzie made herself comforatable and started to speak again. "Miranda, in your dream, do you know where you were?"  
  
"Some sort of bedroom, none that I recognized." Miranda responded.  
  
Kate gasped at something she just realized and said. "Wait! Who is Danny seeing now?"  
  
"Isn't he seeing Veruca?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so, but what does that have to do with--" Lizzie stopped herself and put two and two together. "My dream, the girl in my dream was Veruca!"  
  
"Do you think he might," Kate started. [[A.n: Finished sentence: hurt her?]]  
  
"He could do anything." Lizzie finished.  
  
"When are they," [[A.n: going to the rollar rink?]]  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Are we going to," [[A.n: help her?]]  
  
"Of course we are! What are you nuts?!"  
  
Miranda looked at the two shocked. "You can do that too Kate?"  
  
The girls all laughed and decided to wait until the world was consious before doing more analyzing of their dreams. They decided to watch a movie.  
  
*~*An Hour And A Half Later*~*  
  
At the end of the movie, all the of the girls were crying. The movie they had watched was A Walk To Remember and the ending they thought was very sad. Lizzie looked outside and saw it was daylight out and knew that Gordo would be up by now.  
  
"Come on," She started. "We have to go to the computer."  
  
For about the tenth time in the past two days Lizzie signed onto her screen name. She also signed onto Kate's screen name and Miranda's screen name.  
  
Once signed onto all three screen names, Miranda went into the computer chair and coincidentally enough, Gordo was on.  
  
EthanzBabii2007: Gordo! Hey!  
  
MrDirector2You: Hey Sanchez! What's up?  
  
EthanzBabii2007: Oh, nothing much, just wondering why you KICKED LIZZIE TO THE CURB, you?  
  
MrDirector2You: Oh no not you too! Look Miranda I'm sorry! But I had to!  
  
EthanzBabii2007: Why?  
  
MrDirector2You: Well, Is Lizzie around?  
  
Miranda thought for a second then looked over to Lizzie who was frantically waving her arms and shaking her head no.  
  
EthanzBabii2007: No, she's not.  
  
MrDirector2You: Ok well, the real reason I don't want to be her friend, is not because of Parker. Yes Parker did bring it up, but that's not what forced me to change my mind.  
  
EthanzBabii2007: So then what FORCED you to change your mind?  
  
MrDirector2You: Well, the truth is, I,  
  
**At Gordo's House**  
  
Gordo searched his brain for a lie to make up to cover up the real reason he couldn't be friends with Lizzie. He knew he shouldn't lie, but anything was better than his explanation, even losing his best friend.  
  
EthanzBabii2007: You . . . ??  
  
MrDirector2You: I . . . I gotta go, date with Parker. See ya.  
  
Gordo signed off his name, he didn't really have a date with Parker, but it would buy time so he can think up an excuse.  
  
**At Lizzie's House**  
  
MrDirector2You: I . . . I gotta go, date with Parker. See ya.  
  
MrDirector2You has signed off 7:04:56AM.  
  
'I wonder . . .' Miranda thought to herself, thinking of a possibility as to why Gordo broke his friendship with Lizzie. 'No, it couldn't be. Could it?'  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Haha! I'm soooooo evil!! Muahahahahaha!!! Hehe, check back for more updates!!! And someone PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE review my story My Alien!!! I beg of you!!!! **starts to cry** I'll *sniff* be okay *sniff* lol, just kidding!! Hehe. Im hyper so maybe I should go now! Yeah I really should! Hehe! Adios!! 


	7. It's Over

Hey everyone! Me again! And here's a new update! Enjoy! R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all their screen names's!!  
  
Story:  
  
-What Happened Previously-  
  
EthanzBabii2007: You . . . ??  
  
MrDirector2You: I . . . I gotta go, date with Parker. See ya.  
  
Gordo signed off his name, he didn't really have a date with Parker, but it would buy time so he can think up an excuse.  
  
**At Lizzie's House**  
  
MrDirector2You: I . . . I gotta go, date with Parker. See ya.  
  
MrDirector2You has signed off 7:04:56AM.  
  
'I wonder . . .' Miranda thought to herself, thinking of a possibility as to why Gordo broke his friendship with Lizzie. 'No, it couldn't be. Could it?'  
  
-Back To The Story-  
  
"Hmm," Miranda strummed her chin in deep thought, but Lizzie interrupted because she was too anxious.  
  
"Miranda what are you thinking?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda just grinned at her.  
  
"Miranda do you think he," Lizzie started. [[Finished Sentence: likes me?]]  
  
"Could be." Miranda finished.  
  
"But then why would he," [[Finished Sentence: brake our friendship?]]  
  
"Becauseit hurts him too much."  
  
"So hes just throwing away," [[Finished Sentence: everything he's ever felt for me?]]  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
"But WHY on earth would he do thay?" Kate asked.  
  
"Listen," Miranda got up out of the computer chair and stood in front of Lizzie and Kate. "This is my opinion. I think that he likes you Lizzie."  
  
"But then why is he breaking our friendship?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because it hurts him too much to be around you! He knows he likes you and knows he can never have you. Believe me girl that hurts!"  
  
"So, you're saying you're sure he likes Lizzie?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, it's just my opinion."  
  
Lizzie slumped down on her bed. "We were such good friends. What went wrong? What changed?"  
  
"That's it, I'll be back in like fifteen ok?" Kate said while walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lizzie and Miranda asked in unison.  
  
"You'll see." Kate left the room and walked downstairs.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire I'm leaving but I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"  
  
"All right sweety." With that Kate left the house and headed for Gordo's. When she arrived she knocked on the door and his father answered.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked when he saw the tall blonde standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Hi, is Gordo home?" She asked in the most polite voice she could find.  
  
"Yes hold on one second, come in." Mr. Gordon led her into the livingroom where she was to wait for Gordo. As Mr. Gordon went to get Gordo Kate looked around the place. She thought it was nice and very elegant.  
  
'Wow,' She thought to herself. 'He's almost as rich as I am.'  
  
Just then, Gordo walked downstairs. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Gordo, you need to talk to her." Kate announced.  
  
"Talk to, who?" Gordo questioned, pretending not to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me. Lizzie that's who. Come on." Kate led him to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked as they walked out of his house.  
  
"Lizzie's place." Kate said simply.  
  
"Oh no, I am NOT, repeat am NOT going to Lizzie's house." Gordo started to walk back into his house when Kate spoke up again.  
  
"You hurt her."  
  
Gordo turned around. "What?"  
  
"You hurt her, badly." Kate said again.  
  
"Look, Kate I,"  
  
"Gordo she was your best friend, and all of a sudden her boy friend breaks up with her, and you practically do too. Do you know what this is doing to her? It's killing Lizzie Gordo. It really is," Kate looked down for a second before she continued speaking. Gordo just listened. "You know, I was just starting to like you. I was just starting to think, 'well maybe he's not such a loser after all'. But then you go and do this. You're not a loser Gordo. You're an ass hole."  
  
Kate started to walk away but Gordo ran up behind her.  
  
"I'll go." He said.  
  
"You're going to talk to Lizzie?" Kate asked surprised.  
  
"Yeas, I'll talk to her." The two walked back down to Lizzie's house and entered the door.  
  
"I'm back Mrs. McGuire!" Kate called as the walked past the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie's upstairs."  
  
Gordo followed Kate up the stairs as he listened to Kate's instructions.  
  
"Ok I'm going to go in then I'm gonna come out and get you ok? So don't come in yet." Kate commanded.  
  
"Got it." Kate walked into Lizzie's room as Gordo waited outside.  
  
"Oh, hey Kate." Lizzie said when she realized Kate had come in.  
  
"Hey Liz, Miranda. Lizzie, do you want to talk to him?" Kate asked.  
  
"Talk to who? Danny?" Lizzie asked in between eating a bag of chips.  
  
"No, Gordo." Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
  
"Ok, hold on." Kate walked out of Lizzie's bedroom and got Gordo. When he walked in Lizzie amlost choked on her chips.  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Miranda, Lizzie." Gordo half waved and walked further into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, Kate dragged me over here, literally," Gordo smiled a little but retreated when he realized that Lizzie wasn't. "Miranda, Kate, do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, sure. We'll be downstairs." Kate said.  
  
"But I,"  
  
"Now Miranda." Kate dragged Miranda downstairs leaving Lizzie and Gordo alone to talk.  
  
"Lizzie I," Gord started.  
  
"Save it Gordon. I don't want to hear your long apology. At least not until you know what you did to me," Gordo nodded for her to go on. "Gordo, you hurt me. You hurt me A LOT. We were best friends then all of a sudden after my boy friend dumps me, then you all of a sudden break our friendship. Do you know how much I COULD'NT deal with it at that point. I felt like someone ripped out my splien, stomped on it, then shoved in back inside of me. I don't know what's changed Gordo. I don't know if it's you, or if it's me, but if it's me PLEASE let me know so I can at least know why you hate me."  
  
"Lizzie I don't hate you!" Gordo cried. ((Not in literal terms)) "I could never hate you."  
  
"Oh really? Then what was with the 'I don't think we can be friends anymore' shit?"  
  
"Lizzie I was confused. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Lizzie I'm sorry." Gordo pleaded, but it did not work.  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry, but it's just too late. You broke it off, but you can't fix it. Good-bye David Gordon." Tears began to fill Gordo's eyes as he got up and walked out of Lizzie's room. He walked downstairs and passed the livingroom with two jumpy girls in it.  
  
"So what happened?" Miranda asked. "Are you friends again."  
  
Gordo shook his head. "No, it's over."  
  
Enjoy it? Well then review it and tell me!!! And don't worry people, I will try to update more now that I will be hibernating in my room all weekend cuz my sis is having her friend over!!! Whom I hate oh so much! So keep checking bak for more updates!!! -Andi 


	8. I Love You

Hey everyone! I'm back! Yeah I decided to take a little break. So here's the next chapter!  
  
O and by the way, the dreams that they all had, I'm not going to infer tham into the story. I was going to but I decided not to so just pay no attention to that chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry, but it's just too late. You broke it off, but you can't fix it. Good-bye David Gordon." Tears began to fill Gordo's eyes as he got up and walked out of Lizzie's room. He walked downstairs and passed the livingroom with two jumpy girls in it.  
  
"So what happened?" Miranda asked. "Are you friends again."  
  
Gordo shook his head. "No, it's over."  
  
**Now** ((hehe))  
  
Miranda's jaw dropped. She had not expected anything like this.  
  
"But Gordo," Miranda started. "She said before that she,"  
  
"Look it doesn't matter what she said before!" Gordo snapped, startling the two girls. "She doesn't want me in her life. And if that's what will make her happy," Gordo bit his lower lip to keep from crying. "Then I can accept that. I'll leave."  
  
Gordo started walking away but a hurt voice stopped him.  
  
"God dammit Gordo! Just tell Lizzie how you really feel!" Gordo turned around and saw Miranda's face tear stained.  
  
"Miranda, why are you crying?" Gordo asked. "I'm still your friend."  
  
"Well if that's your decision than you might as well not be." Miranda plopped back onto the couch, and Kate stood up.  
  
"Gordo, I need to talk to you." Kate pulled Gordo by the arm outside onto the McGuire's front porch.  
  
"Kate look I,"  
  
"No. Let me talk first," Gordo shook his head and Kate took in a breath. "Can't you see Gordo? Everything you guys have ever went through, the good and the bad, you're tearing it apart. That's why Miranda's upset. Gordo, she just wants things back to the way they used to be."  
  
"But Lizzie told me to stay out of her life." Gordo defended.  
  
"And you're just gonna walk?!"  
  
"Well, yeah I,"  
  
"Gordo! You really don't understand women do you?" Kate asked.  
  
Gordo paused for a moment. "No, no I don't so why don't you explain to me?"  
  
"Gordo when Lizzie says she wants you out of her life, when she's pushing you away, is when she needs you the most." Kate explained.  
  
"Now I know why I'm not going to school for psychology." Kate didn't take very lightly to that.  
  
"No, now you know why you're best friends are in there," Kate walked to the door and began to walk in. Just as she was going to shut the door she finished her sentence. "Without you."  
  
Gordo knew what he needed to do.  
  
He ran in there after Kate, but once he was inside he ran right past her and went upstairs into Lizzie's room.  
  
Kate walked into the livingroom to company a more calm Miranda. Tears no longer filled her eyes, and the sight of Gordo pushing past Kate gave her hope.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Miranda asked, wiping away any excess tears on her eyes.  
  
"I told him that he was tearing you guys apart, that him just walking was killing you and Lizzie, and basically, I just told him that you guys need him, and it got him." Kate explained.  
  
"Y'know Kate, you're all right." Miranda said, playfully punching Kate in the shoulder.  
  
"You ain't too bad yourself Sanchez."  
  
Gordo stood outside Lizzie's doorway. At several times he attempted to knock, but decided to just walk right on. He turned the doorknob and creeked the door open slightly, when he didn't hear Lizzie he opened it all the way to find Lizzie not there, and her bedroom window open.  
  
Gordo ran out of Lizzie's room and downstairs into the livingroom.  
  
"Guys! Lizzie's," Gordo opted not to finish his sentence. "Well, I thought she was missing," Gordo stared at the blonde girl sitting next to Miranda on the couch. "Liz, can we talk?"  
  
Lizzie hesitated before answering. "Sure."  
  
The two walked out of the house and onto the porch.  
  
"Lizzie, I was talking to Kate. And she made me realize,"  
  
"She made you realize what? Oh, let me guess. How much of a complete jerk you were being in the first place and that you should have never said what you said," Gordo looked down at his feet and mumbled something. "What was that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes ok! I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry!"  
  
"Like I said Gordo, it's too late! I'm not going to accept your apology." Lizzie turned around to walk into the house, but a shattered voice stopped her.  
  
"Lizzie I love you." Gordo also turned to walk away to save himself from any humiliation.  
  
"Great, just anothet thing to make me feel guilty about right?" Lizzie asked, now getting mad.  
  
"Guilty?! Lizzie I'm telling you how I feel!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Just so I will accept your apology! Well guess what Gordon! I'm not so lay off!" Lizzie yelled back and started walking into the house. Gordo went to chase Lizzie and grabbed her by the arm to pull her back.  
  
Gordo looked her square in the eye and said. "I'm not gonna walk, and I'm not gonna let you walk."  
  
Lizzie looked back at him, fire now in her eyes. "Get your fucking hands off of me."  
  
"Lizzie, I know what I did was wrong. Just please, I'm begging you, forgive me. I mean it, I love you." Gordo pleaded, but Lizzie still didn't buy.  
  
Lizzie looked confused. "But, but what about Parker?"  
  
"Parker, she makes me mad. A lot. And she makes me do things that I don't want to do. But you Lizzie, you're, you're perfect. And even if you don't love me, just please, can we be friends again?"  
  
"Just so you can kick me to the curb again? I don't think so." Lizzie started to walk away again.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called to her.  
  
Lizzie turned back and shook her head in disgust. "Y'know, you really are something. You kick me to the curb, I beg you to be friends again, you refuse. Then all of a sudden Kate talks to you a-a-and you all of a sudden want to be friends again? No!"  
  
"Fine! You know what then! Fine! I don't care! I really don't. But you'll be sorry, you'll be sorry I swear you will be Lizzie McGuire!" Gordo stormed off in the direction towards his house, and Lizzie into hers.  
  
Kate immediately jumped up when Lizzie walked in the doors. "Lizzie what was all the yelling?"  
  
Lizzie just pushed past Kate and ran up into her room and started crying.  
  
Gordo stormed into his house, mad, upset, and heart broken. He had lost the only person he had ever loved.  
  
Miranda, her face now free of tears and redness, go up and dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said when they picked up.  
  
"Remember what I said before, about if you're just gonna walk then I am too?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Gordo didn't like where this is going.  
  
"Yeah, well here's proof of it!" Miranda slammed down the reciever, officially ending her friendship with Gordo until he and Lizzie were back on track. Which might be never. "I'm gonna go check on Lizzie."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Together, Kate and Miranda went upstairs and knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door. When there was no answer, and no sounds coming from the room, they opened the door and what they found scared, surprised, and disgusted the both of them.  
  
And they both blamed Gordo.  
  
Haha! Suspence! Cliffies! Ok, just a fair warning, you guys ain't gunna like what I'm putting in next chapter! Because this is the one story I DON'T want a happy ending for! Just giving you guys a warning, ok, so until then, hasta luego!  
  
HuGGz~ -Andi 


	9. Everyone Hears The Shocking News

Hey everyone! I FINALLY got in an update on this one! Well don't be expecting A LOT of updates this week, school and all and I got a project due the 27th so I might be pretty bogged down. But I'll update when I can! Well for now, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
O! And I'm going to be starting something new with all of my stories. Which meand you won't get a new chapter until I finished the one that comes after. Basically I'm taking this from Soap Operas. Well what they do in the beginning is the "Previously on blah blah blah" or whatever the show is called. And then at the end they do "Next on blah blah blah". Well that's what I'm going to do. Which mean you won't get a chapter until the chapter after it is written. Ok, enough of me rambling! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
Miranda, her face now free of tears and redness, go up and dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said when they picked up.  
  
"Remember what I said before, about if you're just gonna walk then I am too?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Gordo didn't like where this is going.  
  
"Yeah, well here's proof of it!" Miranda slammed down the reciever, officially ending her friendship with Gordo until he and Lizzie were back on track. Which might be never. "I'm gonna go check on Lizzie."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Together, Kate and Miranda went upstairs and knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door. When there was no answer, and no sounds coming from the room, they opened the door and what they found scared, surprised, and disgusted the both of them.  
  
And they both blamed Gordo.  
  
**Now**  
  
[[A.n: I just thought of an idea. But Kate and Miranda walk to the window when they see what disgusted, surpriseed, and scared the both of them.]]  
  
"Oh my god Lizzie!" Miranda yelled as she looked down at the street. "Kate! Go dial 9-1-1!"  
  
"I'm on it." Kate ran to Lizzie's phone and dialed 9-1-1 as Miranda ran out onto the street to help her best friend who had been hit by a truck while crossing the street.  
  
There were already cars surrounding the scene and Miranda could barely get through the crowd of people, but she did. As soon as she got to Lizzie, the paramedics were there.  
  
The doctors loaded Lizzie onto a stretcher and put a neck brace around her. They put her into the truck and drove away.  
  
Miranda walked into Lizzie's house with no information given to her. She didn't even know what hospital her best friend was going to. Miranda walked into the livingroom to find Kate curled up on the couch.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know, she had a big gash in her arm and a cut going across her forehead. But the paramedics didn't tell me anything." Miranda sat down on the couch next to Kate.  
  
"I'm gonna go call Mrs. McGuire." Kate got up and went to the phone and dialed Jo's work number.  
  
"Hello?" A lady asked when they picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, may I speak with Jo McGuire please? It's an emergency." Kate said, her voice slightly quivering.  
  
"Hold on one moment please." The secratery put Kate on hold and seconds later Mrs. McGuire picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. McGuire it's Kate Sanders." Kate greeted, her voice a little straighter now.  
  
"Hi Kate!" Jo said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mrs. McGuire Lizzie was in an accident and she's hurt bad. She's at the hospital right now but I don't know which one. The paramedics didn't give us any information." Kate explained all of that in one breath.  
  
"I'll be right there," Jo hung up the phone and left work. In minutes she was back at her house where she was greeted by Kate and Miranda. "Girls what happened to her?"  
  
"It's a long story, we'll tell you on the way to the hospital." Jo, Kate, and Miranda walked outside and got into Jo McGuire's car, where Kate and Miranda explained the situation.  
  
Kate told Jo everything. About her breakup with Danny, her fight with Gordo, and how Parker hated her.  
  
"So Gordo had just left and Lizzie ran upstairs crying," Kate explained. "Miranda and I went upstairs to see if she was all right and we didn't find her in her room. But Miranda saw her out the window, and that's basically everything."  
  
"All right, we're here." Mrs. McGuire had found the hospital Lizzie was staying in but they were not allowed to see her. Jo, Miranda, and Kate waited in the waiting room until they were allowed to see Lizzie.  
  
After about an hour, which seemed like forever, Lizzie's doctor came into the waiting and spoke to the three women.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
The doctor took in a deep breath. "Lizzie suffered severe damage to the brain. We did all we could, but I'm sorry. We could not save her."  
  
Mrs. McGuire collapsed at the news and Kate and Miranda just stood there.  
  
"If you like I will have one of our personnel bring you home and have your car brought home later today. I am so sorry for your loss." The doctor suggested. Jo agreed and the three were brought home by one of the hospitals' staff.  
  
The doctor had prescribed some sleeping pills for Jo and her husband, so as soon as they got home, Jo called Sam and went right to bed. Mrs. McGuire invited Kate and Miranda to stay at the house for a while and they accepted.  
  
"Kate, what are we going to do?" Miranda asked, her eyes red once again from crying.  
  
"We can't do anything. All we can do is wait for her, her, funeral," Kate had trouble getting that word out. "And then just move on."  
  
"Kate we can't go on like she was never here!" Miranda yelled. "She was our best friend! We were supposed to be there for her!"  
  
"And we were, we were just two seconds too late," Kate tried to comfort Miranda but it was no use. Miranda could not be calmed. But Kate thought of an idea to keep her mind off things. "Hey, why don't we do some cleaning for Mrs. McGuire?" Kate suggested. And Miranda agreed.  
  
Together, Kate and Miranda dusted everything wood in the livingroom, cleaned the dust off the TV, fluffed the pillows on the sofa, cleaned the outside of the cabinets on the kitchen, mopped the floors, and windexed the windows. After about three hours of cleaning, Miranda came across the caller ID screen, which showed 5 indications that Gordo had called.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kate asked, walking to Miranda. Kate looked at the Caller ID screen which said 'Gordon, Steve 836-027-6497' five times in a row. [[An: I don't know if that's Gordo's dad's real name or the real phone number.]]  
  
"Should we call him?" Miranda asked, unsure of what to do.  
  
"No, wait for him to call here." Kate said. Just then, the phone rang.  
  
Miranda checked the Caller ID and it read 'Gordon, Steve 836-027-6497'. Miranda looked over to Kate and she told her to pick it up, so she did.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Hi, Miranda. Is Lizzie there? I really need to talk to her." Gordo pleaded.  
  
"Gordo, I think you need to come here. We need to, we need to talk about things." Miranda started crying at the thought of talking about Lizzie's death. She still couldn't digest the fact that Lizzie was gone, and she was never coming back.  
  
"Miranda what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Just come over here. We need to talk." Miranda hung up the phone, as did Gordo. About five minutes later the doorbell wrang.  
  
When Gordo got there, Kate and Miranda were sitting in the livingroom.  
  
"You stay here," Miranda commanded. "I need to talk to him alone."  
  
Kate agreed and walked back into the kitchen to make her, Miranda, and Gordo something to eat. Miranda went to the door and opened it. On the other side of the frame stood Gordo.  
  
Miranda and Gordo stood there in silence for a few minutes until Gordo spoke up.  
  
"Miranda what's wrong? Why were you crying on the phone? Where's Lizzie?" All these questions came out of Gordo's mouth so fast that Miranda couldn't keep track. For the last question, Miranda pointed towards the sky.  
  
"What does that mean?" A very confused Gordo asked.  
  
"Well what do you think is up there?" Miranda asked, pointing towards the sky again.  
  
"I dunno, clouds, the sky, heaven." Gordo listed.  
  
"That's where Lizzie is." Miranda stated, wishing that today had never happened.  
  
[[An: By the way, this one is not ending in a dream! Lizzie really died. I know I know, cry cry, boo hoo boo hoo. I'm just evil like that!]]  
  
"Miranda, I don't get it. Where is she?"  
  
"Lizzie is dead all right?!" Miranda yelled, startling Gordo.  
  
"Wha, what do you mean she's dead?"  
  
"She climbed out her bedroom window after you left. Whatever you said made her really upset! She walked across the street but didn't make it. She got hit by a truck and had severe head injuries. The doctors couldn't save her." Miranda plopped down on the steps outside of Lizzie's house and started crying.  
  
"Oh my god. I killed her." Gordo said, sitting down next to Miranda.  
  
"Damn right you did!" Miranda got up and walked back into the house, and Gordo ran home.  
  
**In the next chapter**  
  
Lizzie was a daughter, a sister, a girlfriend, and a friend to so many people. And I'm going to miss her a lot." Miranda couldn't do this anymore. She stepped off the stage and sat next to Kate and Mrs. McGuire.  
  
*  
  
"Over the past 18 years, I have loved Lizzie with all my heart. But never had the guts to tell her until one week ago, the day of her death. Which I blame myself for."  
  
*  
  
"I said a lot of things and I was wrong. I don't hate you, and you're not responsible. In fact, I far from hate you." Miranda explained, a smile now tracing her lips.  
  
*  
  
"Gordo, I love you."  
  
*  
  
Everyone, please no flames! I told you I didn't want a happy ending for this story! 


	10. The Funeral

Hey everyone! A shocker that last chapter huh? I thought so too. But alas, this might be the last chapter because now that Lizzie's dead I have nothing else to write about in this story! So yea, here you go! And please no falmes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
"Oh my god. I killed her." Gordo said, sitting down next to Miranda.  
  
"Damn right you did!" Miranda got up and walked back into the house, and Gordo ran home.  
  
**Now**  
  
*One week later*  
  
For the past week, Gordo hasn't left his house, not for school, not even for prom, which dissappointed Parker greaty but he didn't care. And today was the day of Lizzie's funeral. The day he hoped he'd never see before age fifty. But he was seeing it all right, and only at age 18.  
  
Gordo got into his car and headed for the church where the funeral would be taking place. He arrived there after 3 minutes in the car and found the parking lot packed.  
  
Gordo walked into the church, unsure of what to do, or what to say when he saw Miranda, Kate, or Jo and Sam McGuire. Even Matt he was afraid of.  
  
He saw Miranda and Kate sitting together, but they just shrugged him off. And Mr. and Mrs. McGuire didn't say anything to him, because they thought he was responsible for their daughters death. After a few moments, the funeral began.  
  
The reverand began speaking about Lizzie, and asked Miranda to come up as well, because she would be giving Lizzie's eulogy.  
  
Miranda stepped up to the small microphone and began speaking.  
  
"Lizzie was my best friend. We did everything together, did our homework, shopped, and ate curly fries with our best friend Gordo. I remember the first time Lizzie and I met in the first grade. Neither of us had friends. Me because I had just moved to Hillridge, and Lizzie because her only friend was Gordo. But immediately we clicked and it was best friends forever. But who knew that forever would only last until age 18? Over the years, Lizzie and I went through a lot, like fights, boys, trying to become popular, graduating Middle School, and then graduating high school. But we went through it all together. Lizzie also had a great family. Her mom was always there for her when she needed it, and her dad provided lots of advice for her, whether it be helpful or not. Her little brother Matt used to be a pain in the neck. Especially to Lizzie. He would always play jokes on her, and set her into traps. But now being a freshman in highschool, I think Lizzie was very proud at how much he's grown up over the years. Lizzie was a daughter, a sister, a girlfriend, and a friend to so many people. And I'm going to miss her a lot." Miranda couldn't do this anymore. She stepped off the stage and sat next to Kate and Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Thank you Miranda." The reverand said. "That was lovely. Now would anyone like to come up and say a few words about Elizabeth McGuire?"  
  
"It's Lizzie." Came a voice from the back. The person stood up and walked towards the stage, then onto it and began to speak.  
  
"Hi, my name is Gordo, and up until a few weeks ago, I was also Lizzie's best friend. But then I messed up. I told Lizzie I couldn't be friends with her anymore, but I was wrong to say that. Over the past 18 years, I have loved Lizzie with all my heart. But never had the guts to tell her until one week ago, the day of her death. Which I blame myself for. If I hadn't told her we couldn't be friends, and hadn't been fighting with her that day, then she wouldn't have climbed out of her bedroom window and walked into on coming traffic. I hold myself responsible for her death." Gordo stepped off the stage and walked outside of the chrch into the fresh air. Mirand followed him.  
  
"Gordo!" She called after him.  
  
"Come to yell at me some more?" Gordo asked, very spitefully.  
  
Instead of yelling, Miranda wrapped Gordo in a hug. They hugged for what seemes like forever, but it was only a few moments.  
  
"Gordo, I just want you to know, that what you did was really brave. I would have never had the courage to do what you did." Miranda said, half smiling.  
  
"Well, I had to. I mean I AM responsible."  
  
"No you're not. No one is responsible for Lizzie's death but that truck driver who hit her."  
  
"But you said," Miranda cut him off.  
  
"I said a lot of things and I was wrong. I don't hate you, and you're not responsible. In fact, I far from hate you." Miranda explained, a smile now tracing her lips.  
  
"Miranda what do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo, I love you." Miranda pulled Gordo in for a kiss and he didn't pull back.  
  
Once Miranda ended their kiss Gordo was amazed.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry I can't. I still love Lizzie." Gordo said, and ran away from the church and to his house, leaving Miranda alone.  
  
Miranda walked back into the church. And after that day, nobody saw, or heard from Gordo in over six years.  
  
FINISHED!!! And I WILL make a sequel don't worry!!! I know I ended this one short **sighs** But I had to! I have so many more stories and so many more ideas!!! Eek! I don't know what to do with them all!! Well R&R!!!!  
  
HuGGz~ -Andi 


End file.
